


An End to Remember

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Clone Wars, Dantooine, Female Protagonist, Final Battle, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Death, Last Stand, Male Protagonist, Massacre, Miraluka (Star Wars), Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sacrifice, The Force, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: General Mira Arlzant and the 303rd Recon Division are surrounded by Droids on Dantooine, their sacrifice gives the Republic time to free Dantooine from the Separatist Alliance.





	An End to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/gifts), [cannedpeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedpeaches/gifts).

"We need to buy the Republic enough time to get here, try and push some back as much as possible."

Mira turned her head slightly to face the thousands of Droids marching forward, only 170 Clones were under her command. 170 against 1,000 they never expected to survive, it was obvious now that this mission to Dantooine would be one of death and sorrow. Mira unclipped her Lightsaber and held it tightly, she activated the weapon and pointed it at the Droids, "For the Republic!" That yell from her was all it took for her men to start firing from cover.

Blaster bolts flew around them all, the ones going towards Mira were blocked efficiently and quickly. She spared a small glance over to see one of the Clones on the ground, Striker, that was his name, he was the heavy hitter of the team. That hesitation caused several others in her team to fall, including Rhaast.

She glanced over to see Jackal get thrown back by a Thermal Detonator, but she sensed he was not done yet, good. The remaining members of her unit, about 100 remaining, all charged towards their downed commander, shielding him from the endless Blaster fire, they too joined the large pile of deceased.

Mira breathed deeply and spun her blade, she leapt through the air and cut several B1 and B2 Droids in half, pushing a few others back. Her Lightsaber hummed softly as the Droids continued marching, she was tired, that much was easy to see from her labored breathing. Her hood had fallen off during the catastrophe so she quickly pulled off the cloak, believing that it was restricting her. Mira's head shot over when she heard a Droid fall suddenly, a smile appearing on her face as she saw Jackal rise to his feet slowly, his DC-17 pistol clutched in his hand tightly. His helmet had fallen off after the explosion, revealing the faded burn on his face.

"I'm not finished yet, we can still win this General!" The commander said, firing quickly as his general moved closer to him, blocking a few shots as she moved.

"Then let's make our end memorable, Commander." Mira said, sharing a nod with Jackal as the Blaster fire increased, the two stood back to back, B1 and B2 Droids coming from all angles. The Miraluka spared a single glance over as Jackal fell after taking four shots to the chest and stomach, she let out a gasp as a shot hit her in the stomach, her hand covering the wound as she continued blocking, her comlink buzzing with a message.

"There is no death, there is only the Force. And I am one with the Force..." Mira whispered as she let out one last desperate shout, moving forward a little as she blocked. One Blaster bolt hit her in the back which caused her to turn around, soon more came, causing her to block as much as she could before each bolt tore her robes until she fell to her knees with a final gasp of pain, her head moved up slowly, the Force showing her the Republic arriving at last. One final Blaster bolts to the heart was all it took and she fell to the ground, her Lightsaber rolling out of her grasp.

Several gunships landed near the battlefield, Clones ran out including Kosta and his men, as well as Skywalker and the 501st. The two Jedi dealt with some of the remaining Droids, several Y-wing bombers flew overhead, firing into the massive wave of Droids before they reached the group of rescuers. The ships continued towards the Separatist stronghold, bombing it from above viciously as an explosion rang out, destroying the base in a large ball of fire.

Kosta stepped towards Mira's body as the last Droid fell, he scooped the young Miraluka into his arms and carried the corpse into his gunship, watching as the other Clones gathered their fallen brothers, the gunship's door closed as the ships lifted into the atmosphere.


End file.
